Surprising Discoveries
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: after a bad prank war between both Rasmus and Sirus that ends up going wrong, Harry ends up discovering that he is not really Harry Potter but someone elts. so when they go to find out who he is he deserves that through a dangerous potion he is not only still technically a potter and the child of Harry Potter. so he takes all the money out and leaves for Japan. did I mention he is
1. Idea

on hold

after a bad prank war between both Rasmus and Sirus that ends up going wrong, Harry ends up discovering that he is not really Harry Potter but someone elts. so when they go to find out who he is he deserves that through a dangerous potion he is not only still technically a potter and the child of Harry Potter. so he takes all the money out and leaves for Japan. did I mention he is now a girl? harry is just about to start Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but instead of that, this is my idea.

Idea

Dying Will Flames(Sky)

Sky

Storm

Rain

Sun

Lightning

Cloud

Mist

Dying Will Flames(Earth)

Earth

Glacier

Desert

Forest

Mountain

Swamp

Dying Will Flames(Special Flames)

Oath

Flame of Night

Flame of Wrath

Snow

Harry

Harry is a girl originally and has been changed into a boy by a very dangerous potion (by Dumbledore) and only accidentally turned back into a girl. Harry must look for his real parents and find out he three years younger than he thinks he is (original Harry died before Hogwarts). Must also take all the money from the bank or move it to a different bank and move to Japan with both Sirius and Remus (they can be together or see each other as brothers) (may add other adults), find his family and learn something about magic (flames are magic in physical form and he must be a sky even if it is a secondary flame). He must have the deathly hallows before he leaves as well (up to you on how that happens). You may choose harry's real name. May use the Arcobaleno that are not attached. Harry must make a new way to use magic/flames and not have it be a stick. Some of Harry's friends must be her Guardians (may use some enemies as well). May have two or three of any flame type if you wish.

Kyoya Hibari (Hibari Kyoya)

Hibari is Harry's older brother. Hibari must not know at first and question harry thoroughly about his past after he finds out. Hibari must become overprotective of Harry. He must already be Tsuna's cloud Guardian.

Harry's Guardian's (for me)

Neville Longbottom = Sun/Forest

Luna Lovegood = Mist/Desert

Hermione Granger = Cloud/Snow

George Weasley = Lightning/Mountain

Blaise Zabini = Rain/Glacier

Fred Weasley = Storm/Swamp

Harry's secondary Guardian's (for me)

The Arcobaleno that are unattached as well as the sky

Trident Shamal = mist


	2. Little Discoveries or Big Discoveries

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **Little Discoveries or Big Discoveries**

Harry sat in his chair slightly fidgeting with his clothes. Still getting used to the dress that he was wearing. All because he was a casualty in Sirius and Remus's prank war.

(FlashBack)

Remus was setting up his trap prank when Harry walked in right under it and set it off. Both of them got doused in the potion and surprisingly harry was just fine at first. Remus, on the other hand, was now dressed in girls clothes and had long hair. It was only when Harry fell asleep that the changes started to happen. His hair grows out and slightly changed in color. By morning the length was to his knees and still, he was changing, and all throw the changes harry slept. By the time Ron woke up Harry was starting to fiscally change from a boy to a girl. Not that he noticed it (he just thought that Harry was sleeping in and was not paying attention). So he left him to sleep and got up and dressed for breakfast and told Remus where to harry was. When Remus checked up on him he found Harry halfway through the last of the changes. Gasping he ran and grabbed both Sirius and Severus and then dragged both to Harry's room (much to Severus's displeasure), but when they reached the room Severus took in what was happening and grabbed out his strongest cleansing potion and sent the contents into Harry's stomach. As they watched instead of removing the changes they completed the changes, as well as removing all scars. Gasping Severus said, "that meddling old foul. What has he done?"

Right about then Harry was waking up and groggily rubbing her eye's before looking around and seeing the three adults standing there watching her (and not knowing that she was now a girl.) "what's the mat…" she started to say till she heard her voice and did not recognize it. "Why does my voice sound different?"

That was when Severus put up both privacy words spelled the room shut then removed all the listening spells after and leaving none behind. then preceded to change her clothes into more proper ones.

(End FlashBack)

Sighing she shifted her weight and said, "so why am I a girl?"

Remus said, "at first the potion only got on you and then slowly ran throw you changing you into a girl, instead of just changing your clothes." she nodded (not completely registering what he said) as he said this. When he continued she gaped at him, "when we came in the potion was just finishing and so Severus used a cleansing potion and removed it, but from what we have gathered you were born a girl. There are potions that change your gender, but they are regulated quite thoroughly."

Sirius then said, "we must get you out of here and over to Gringotts as quickly as we can, and if we are lucky we might just be able to leave the country as well."

At that, she nods and says, "for some reason that makes sense now, and by the way professor I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you since the first year."

A soft smile spread across his face as he looked at her. "Sweet little one you are forgiven, but I never did blame you. I blamed the old man, always have and most likely always will."

She giggled as she stood up and grabbed up her belonging and packed up (much neater than she ever has before) well all but her clothes. Remus then removed all tracking spells from her belongings (and Hedwig as well) released Hedwig to fly ahead to the bank with a note. She left her wand laying on the bed in her hast. Donning her invisibility cloak as she ran out of the room. As she walked down she felt the clock slowly reagent to her and smiled to herself. As she walked down the steps she smiled knowing that even the spells on the clock were gone as well as any other spells. She made it down the stairs and to the fluw to take off when it went off and out stepped Dumbledore. He walked out of the room not even glancing at her. Just then Remus and Sirius came in and lead her out of the room to the front door. Sirius stayed behind and started to talk to his mother and the twins. The twins were soon running around and using spells to drive their mother nuts and forcing her to let them out of the building and into their new shop (thanks to Harry) where they will meet them. hermione would come along to (keep them in line) and help harry adjust to being a girl. Soon they were at the shop and Harry was happy to look around till the fluw went off and the twins and Hermione were now there. Smiling she giggled at the twins as they gaped at her, till they said, "Bloody hell Harry **you are a girl.** "

Glaring she said, "now I know that you two did not just do that."

Gulping they shook their heads no and she smiled at them till she said, "yes you did, now you are lucky that I do not have a wand or anything else that could be used as one but you now owe me another favor boys." thinking quickly she then said, "I believe that it is now up to 10 months of them. That means that I can make it impossible for you to do anything but, what I want you to in the shop or outside it when it comes to pranks. Isn't that right boys?"

Gulping they nod and then look down till one said, "we forgot that harry, sorry."

"O Fred, stop worrying about it. I know that the contract was going to drive you nuts at first. Now we need to go to the bank and figure out why I am a girl, and if I am even a potter."


	3. The Bank Trip

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **The Bank Trip**

They walked into the bank and up to a teller and then Remus said, "Sir, we seem to have a small problem. We have a young girl here who was under some sort of spell or potion that made her into a boy or she was a boy and now we don't know what to do. Can this grate bank help us find out what has happened to her?"

The goblin seemed to preen at the thought and said, "of course we can help you find out for a price."

Then Severus nods and says, "just take it out of my vaults and no more than what it is worth of course."

The goblin grins and nods to him and then flips the sign at his desk and leads them to a door at the end of the hall. Then says, "what here for a moment." they nod and he goes into the room and about ten minutes later they were escorted into the room and all sat in chairs. When they sit down Harry settled in and said, "thank you for seeing me, sir. I have very little knowledge of what to do so could you tell me what I need to do sir?"

The goblin smiled at her and said, "of course I can. Might I say you have the most beautiful blue eyes."

Blushing she looked down and said, "they used to be green."

Smiling he said, "that is to be expected of. Now, how about we start the test. The first thing you will need to do is drink half of the potion for me." as she did she blushed even more. "Now we need some of your blood placed into the potion using this knife." he carefully put her hand over the bottle and cut her hand and let the blood flow into the bottle. After he has enough the cut healed and he handed her a rag to wipe up. "Now I shake it and then mix it with an inkwell. And shake that up and then use this quill to write out all info on you, from birth info and adoption to medical info." after he grabbed the necessary papers he asked, "would you like a copy as well?"

At that, she nodded and said, "yes please, and can you help us get out of the country by muggle means?"

He laughed and said, "that would make it near impossible to track you for most wizards." smiling he said, "I like it."

Giggling she said, "and that way we can get a taste of what muggles have."

He nodded and said, "that is a good idea dear." he looked down and then said, "looks like the test is a long one too."

She nods and says, "if possible please use the test to remove anyone who is stealing from me as I was before the accident and get anything that was stolen back."

The goblin grind and said, "young lady I like you." looking back at the stack of papers he said, "looks like it is done." after copying the papers they looked throw them and the goblin was cursing up a storm. "This is ridiculous we will gladly heal you for free if you let us check all of your vaults."

Smiling she said, "I suggest taking an interest in the death eaters vaults as well as there old or current houses for any dark artifacts in them."

The smile she got back was worse than any of his others. Then he said, "gladly child, gladly. Now on to who you are. Well, it looks like you are the daughter of a pair of muggles and magically adopted by Mr. Potter after his death. That means that you were being used as Mr. Potters double since his death at the age of six do to starvation. You were three at the time."

Gaping she said, "that means that I am not 15 but that means I got into Hogwarts at the age of 8!"

The others all looked shocked at what was in the papers and trying to keep their tempers down (manly Sirius and Remus). The goblin nodded and said, "and because of that you are also stronger than any of the others."

growling she said, "you try to deal with a posed teacher and tell me that, or how about the basilisk in my second year, or him escaping that prison when he was not even a prisoner, ow how about last year when I was forced into a tournament for only 17 or up and almost died in each task and then watched as a classmate died and then used in a ritual that brought back that madman who no one will believe me about because they have their heads buried in the sand. Unless that was all made up by the old goat."

The goblin gaped at her and said, "we can look into all of that but if the basilisk is dead why have you not claimed the carcass?"

"Do what?" she asked.

Grumbling he said, "well that explains that now as for your name it says that it is, Kohaku Hibari or Hibari Kohaku in Japan." as he looked over the papers he said, "your first three years only small mishaps here and there then you started to get major injuries almost constantly. As well as a very dangerous potion ingested and curse moved into you instead of destroyed." as he looked over the papers he said, "we will have to use the time compression system to remove all of it and while you recover in the time compression room's we shall go over all of your vaults and all of the other vaults as well as track down your family for you. We then will send you to them and after you have been missing and all of your vaults have been moved to the nearest bank to them we shall tell everyone that you have died."

She smiled then bowed and said, "thank you for this sir."

He then smiled and said, "your welcome miss Kohaku."

She giggled and said, "will you look them over as well because they might have potions and or spells on them that might hurt them in the future."

He smiled and said, "of course we can. We can also move the twins shop too when you move as well."

She grinds and said, "my partners will appreciate that great when we get there of course. That and I can also have the shop hooked up to the fluw to the house as well so that they can go there and run it. That and I can tell them when they can work and when they can't. All apart of the contract of course."

That had the goblin laughing which made two different goblins come in to see what was happening. Only one staid and after the main goblin was finished he said, "sir they are ready for the young ladies."

He nodded and said, "very well, we shall talk later young miss and I shall have a gift for you when you leave here."

She smiled as she got up to leave and said, "thank you, sir, but I do not need any gifts, not like I ever got any before." with that she left the room and followed the guide to the time chamber and went into the chamber and sealed in.


	4. Healing and Learning

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **Healing and Learning**

She sat on the bed and listened to the goblins hash out there plain of attack (plain on what to heal first) before turning to her and giving her two different options. The first one was to heal the physical damage and then the magical damage or to do the opposite or do it all of it at once. She thought about it and asked, "which is easier to recover from?"

They looked at each other and then said, "the last option is the easiest to do but the hardest to recover from. The hardest is to remove the spells first and then heal you, the same for the last option as the body has now healed up and the spells are integrated into you."

She nods her head and says, "I think I will go with the last option, but in stages starting with the worst and work the way down the list."

The healers nod and then put her under as they heal her. While she is under they place a stone on her forehead and activate it so that it can teach her how to do both Legilimency and Occlumency. With that in place the info flows in and she begins to build her mindscape and that is when she discovers the curse and what it is. The scar was sitting next to a large lake that was slowly emptying down the path the curse made. She growled and started to block the path and found that as she did her lake filled back up and was soon helping her and the path was soon closed off from the curse (and the curse was shrinking in size). She soon had the curse the size of a golf ball. When she picked it up she destroyed it and surprisingly had a string that leads out of her head and in multiple directions as well. She thought about what she would do with it and smirked as she thought about dobby and sent a message to him, he took the string and gathered all the ones that he could and brought them to the goblins to destroy or told them where they were. She thought about a nice cottage next to the lake as her inner home and then built another layer with a path to that layer and on that layer, she had a small town in the mountains. The next path was a city on the plains with storm clouds all around. After that, it was a castle in the clouds. Then it was an old ship under the sea. The next to last was tunnels of many shapes and sizes with caverns in it of varying sizes some with towns others with cities all abandoned. The last was a space station in orbit of a distant planet. In the space station, there were different settings going on from battles to simple day to day living. Some were even repairs from damage to the station. She happily had it changing for each area so that anyone dumb enough to try to get through it would have a hard time. She then had all her memories spread out between the different layers, well all but her core layer. On that one, she made a model of her defenses (which showed where her memories were and were the physical manifestation of them, with the ability to show them).

At The Same Time

The goblins moved around her with quick precise movements, when all of a sudden the scar on her forehead broke open and black gunk spilled out of it. The sound of faint screaming was heard as well. They gasped before moving quickly to clean it up. They then moved on to the more demanding problems of basilisk venom. Which they had cleared out most of it. They then moved on to the spells and potions in her system. Last they began fixing all the physical damage. When she was ready to be woken up they moved her into a different room for her recovery all before moving on to the next patient.


	5. Hermione's Check Up

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **Hermione's Check Up**

As she sat in the waiting room she thought about what had happened so far that day. her best friend woke up as a girl, set best friend was also born a girl, then changed into a boy to replace the real Harry Potter, who died. now all she had to do was get a checkup, get all spells and potions out of her, and she was Golden. then all she had to do was convinced her parents to let her move to wherever her friend was going to and have them move somewhere else while keeping up appearances. As she thought she wrote it all down in a knife meat notebook. just been one of the nurses came in. she got up packed her bag and follow the nurse to the room where she would get her exam. the exam was short but she had quite a few potions in spells on her to clean out and very few physical injuries to tend. so it wouldn't take so long but recovery might be a little longer than she expected. All in all, she was glad for the truth to come out. She was smirking as they put her under (thinking about what the boys would say and do). They quickly fixed her up and used the stone for her as well. When finished they moved her into her room for the recovery. Which is where she woke up at.


	6. Men And Their Problems

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **Men And Their Problems**

The first to go was Severus Snape. He found out that not only was the man stealing from him but also using potions on him. As well as that he had two siblings (half siblings) that he was also related to Kohaku (harry). So he had them remove them and compile a list of potions to make as well as what to avoid and for how long each will be needed for each person. He then was placed under by the goblins while they healed him.

The second was Remus Lupin. He was quickly put under so that they could save his life and the life of his unborn child (which was quite the surprise since carriers almost always end up dead before they find their mate or mates). The first to go was the potions in his system the next was the silver in his blood. Then they flushed his system with blood replenishers. They ended up almost losing both him and the baby multiple times and having to call in help.

Next was Sirius Black. He was also put under for treatment and kept under after he was fixed with two stones going to help him heal his mindscape. While they worked on him they found that he had a latent creature inheritance. They brought it forward and were quite surprised that he was a vampire/werewolf hybrid, and that he was also a carrier. By the time they were done and he was moved they had him settled in a bed next to his mate.

The last two were Fred and George who were the hardest to heal because of all the potions and spells on them trying to change them. All of which had no effect on them due to the number of cleansing potions in them. They removed them and found that the twins were also creatures (but of the Imp verity which is believed to be extinct). They moved them into their room and sighed as they relaxed after the work that they did. After they rested they then got up and collected the info and wrought down all the potions needed to help with there recovery (from how much to how long). They then checked up on their patients and started the physical therapy in both magic and physical development to get them to where they were meant to be, both physically and magically.


	7. Kohaku Wakes UP

In reply to a gust, she was accidentally magically adopted by Harry when he was 6 and she was 3. As for the Slytherin/Guan houses I have not thought of that or the Malfoy house. Then we have her kidnapping, I have decided that Dumbledore used an old magical ritual that chose her as Harry's replacement. Thus taking her right from under her parent's noses (without revealing magic to them), as she was taken she was magically charged from the ley lines. The ley lines were the way that the magic moved her. As for the twins, I think that a name change would help them hide but I will need ideas. Them hiding themselves through fake deaths is a good idea for the young ones and maybe one or two adults but I think that Sirius should make it look like he just left after they fake their deaths and move away, but only after he is free and no longer a fugitive and maybe fake his death after he leaves as well. As for her belongings, I think that her writing a fake will that leaves her all the forces that she owns and then moving away after might work out best.

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **Kohaku Wakes Up**

She sleepy sat up while rubbing her eyes. All the while she sat thinking what she needed to do for the day. When she looked around all she could think was where is here? With that, the memories came rushing back to her and she laughed. Her smile full and wide. She then said, "hey what would you guys think of pranking the whole wizarding world?"

The goblin that was near looked at her and said, "what are you thinking of young lady?"

She smiled and said, "well we could have a little girl of a young age come into the ministry and start saying things like how Sirius is innocent and make it look like Hedwig chose a new witch or wizard. Thus making them all look like idiots and still showing up to the trial. And then have one of the men show up and pick me up and take me under there wing and legally take me from any of my current family settings. All while making Dumbledore look bad."

That had the goblins smile. They soon had to look over the papers and had the right papers set up so that she would have a new guardian that she would like to have. By the time they were done, it looked like she was the child of a squib from the potter line that had magic in her and the rightful owner of the Potter fortune. Thus making the ministry not only look bad but also protecting her from any and all magical backlash.

The moment that the goblins cleared her to move around she was wandering the halls and looking around. The only problem was that she still could not use her magic, which she could now see both in use and in others. The colors and shapes reminded her of fire so she called them flames (not knowing that she was doing so because of the blocked memories that she asked for help with). She had found Remus sleeping soundly next to Sirius who was starting to wake up. As she waited she thought about what they would do when they were all healed up. When she noticed that Sirius looked ten times better and was looking at her she said, "we need to plan on what we are going to do. I know that we need it to look like Harry died recently but how are we going to get the others out of here?"

Sirius laughed and said, "first we heal and then get together and plan we need to have it set up ahead of our dispatcher and make it look like we were all together and died together, or at least some of us."

She nodded and said, "good idea Sirius but I think we should at least write down our ideas and then when we go to plan we can make a plan faster."

Sirius nods and says, "good idea and that way if we have similar ideas but different ways of doing it we can then explain them to each other."

She nods and sneaks a look at Remus and smiles as he curls around a pillow in his sleep. When she looks over at Sirius again she frowns at the look she sees him wearing while looking at Remus. So she says, "what's the matter?"

He looks at her and says, "he always sleeps on his back but lately he is sleeping on his side and I don't know why."

She smiles and says, "well why not ask the goblins and tell them why you are asking them." He nods and soon she was saying goodnight and off to bed.

(next day)

As she followed the goblins to the twins room (after much bugging the goblins to allow her to talk to them (persuade) and convince the twins to behave and heal first). Then she told them what her idea was for them to focus on while they healed. The goblins approved of it (especially if it kept the twins Bizzy) and quickly set it up. When she walked in she found the twins tied to the bed's to keep them there. At that, she busts out laughing. When she calmed down she said, "you two can't even sit still to recover at all, well that is if you two aren't planning a prank. While it is fun to see this I did have an idea that you two would like." pausing for the effect she then said, "what do you two think of coming up with muggle and wizard ideas to escape England?" at that she had them grinding and soon bouncing ideas off each other. She left to find the others and tell them the plan (which she did and in record time too) then she went to bed to sleep. When she woke up she started to plan for possibilities that could happen.


	8. The Planning

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **The planning**

They sat together writing out over what they came up with on their own before going over what they had down, along with how many came up with the same thing.

This was their list;

1\. Move to Kohaku's home country. 5

2\. Fake their deaths. 3

3\. Get new names or rename themselves. 6

4\. Wright a fake will. (for each of the people 'dying' in the group) 7

And so on.

The group smiled as they looked it over then Kohaku said, "now that we have a base to start the plan we will need to put it in a semblance of order. Then we can tweak it as needed." the group nodded and soon they had it in a workable order. Like so…

1\. Wright a fake will. (for each of the people 'dying' in the group)

2\. Get new names or rename themselves.

3\. Fake their deaths.

4\. Move to Kohaku's home country.

5\. Settle in, then find her family.

She smiled at the last one then tuned said, "we should also get new wands or something that works just as well as a wand."

The others nodded and then Remus said, "good idea. Now how about we come up with some new names or ask the goblins to see if we have different names that we can go by as well?"

Kohaku nodded and asked the goblins to do the test for them so that they could find out if any had different names than they know of. What they found was quite a shock, well for the three that had different names than the ones they were used to.

Fred Weasley = Friedrich Prewett

George Weasley = Georgette Prewett

Hermione Granger = Harmony Black

Kohaku growled and said, "get them back into the medical wing and check for any old potions in there system that was missed." that got the goblins moving quite quickly, and soon the three were back in bed sleeping off the slight changes to them. Kohaku then had the goblins do a small test to see who their parents were. What surprised them was that Hermione/Harmony was the daughter of a squib who was not thrown out as a child. She was going to be surprised when she woke up again. The twins were also a surprise because they were the last children of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. That and their dad was actually their mother. After they were born they were adopted by their believed 'mother'. They were also the true hairs of the Prewett family. That and their older brothers were their true brothers and their younger brothers and sister were not even related to them. So that would shock them when they too would shock them. Kohaku sighed and said, "great, just what we need. She looked over the papers and said, "can you make them look just a little different so that if anyone goes looking for us that we can hide and still be in the open?"

The goblins grind and said, "we can miss, but it will cost you." she nodded and said, "we only need it after we finish with our plans and get everything we need to be settled first. So please give us an estimate on the procedure for us, per person of course."

The goblins grinned and then one said, "that would be about 500 to 5,000 Galleons per person for a partial. The full is from 1,000 to 10,000 Galleons per person."

She nodded and said, "that is good to know but is the smaller amount due to the age or size of the person?"

The goblin smiled and said, "that is done to how long you wish it to last, and the age of the person."

She nodded while writing it down and said, "so is the larger one for the permanent ones?"

The goblin nodded. Soon after she finished writing left with the other goblin healers. She then went back to planning out her will. She smiled as she was writing it out knowing that she would have a perfect will written out soon enough. Especially if she got help writing it.


	9. 3 Months Later

Twins speaking

Fred speaking

 **George speaking**

 **both speaking**

 **Three Months Later**

Three months have passed in the time chamber (three hours outside) and they were ready to leave. Well, all but Remus and Sirius who would need to stay for the remainder of the pregnancy which suited them just fine for now. Remus was not happy to find out that he would have to stay for a month after it as well. Kohaku smiled and said, "stop it, Remus, you would not be able to help much at this point anyway. You know that at this point you are past the halfway point and your mates would freak out if you get hurt at all and might try to kill someone for it (even if they did nothing to you), so calm down and rest. One of your mates will be here and don't complain because he volunteered to stay. It is not your fault or anyone else's that werewolves are only pregnant for six months."

Remus sighs and settled down letting the group leave to set there plan in motion (the one that he mostly slept through) and then find out where Kohaku would be moving to and stop any problem that might come for them as best as they could.

The main group was soon escorted to the head goblin. This surprised her because she was expecting to only see him and not see Luna and Neville. Both sitting there talking with the goblin who was laughing at something Neville said. Looking at then she said, "why are you two here?"

Luna looked at her and said, "looking for you, why else would we come to the bank and ask for a cleaning?"

"I just came because she said that we would see Harry," said Neville.

She laughed and said, "that is Harry silly, she is are harry, might not be the original one, but she is Harry to us."

That had Neville looking at Luna with a confused look. He then asked, "why is she harry and at the same time not harry?"

Harry smirked and said, "well you can blame Dumuldor for that or whoever he had to do it for him." luna only smiled and looked at her.

Then Luna said, "you were taken and used as a replacement for Harry because you had a similar core." her smile fell as she said, "your parents were obviated of the knowledge of you, your brother though was not. He still remembers you. That and he also marked you as his, with his soul."

She smiled and said, "that is nice now say it in English and lunish. That way we can understand."

Luna huffed and said, "I did say it in English but if you wish for me to say it again I can. your parents were obviated of the knowledge of you, your brother though was not. He also marked your soul with his soul, so even if they did obviate him it would not stick to him. Now, do you understand, Harry?"

She smiled and said, "yes, yes I do. That time it made more sense to me."

Luna huffed and looked cross but smiled at her after she thought about what she said and how she presented it to them, both times. She grumbled then said, "your right the second time had more details in it." she then grinned and said, "can't wait till I meet the snake of the rainbow. I could get her to teach me so much!"

The others either scratched their heads in confusion or sighed in exasperation, on the other hand, the goblins gasped at what Luna said. The goblin from before there healing said, "and what pray tell would you know of the snake of the rainbow?"

Luna smiled and said, "she is strong and only the true mist can stand up to her. That and she is of great importance to the frozen one."

That had the goblins freeze immediately. He then stood up and said, "young lady have you ever been tested for the Sight?"

She shook her head and said, "momma was going to but she died before she could orange it. Then the spells on daddy got really bad. I think that momma was slowing them down."

The goblin nodded and then snapped his fingers and soon she was sent off for the tests and then a cleansing. He then turned to Neville and said, "you will need a test done as well."

Neville nodded and then followed the next goblin out of the office. She then said, "thank you, sir. We have also come up with a plan of action." she then handed him the list. As he read the list over his grin grow slowly.

He then said, "we can do this for you miss, but we can also find a house for you to live in." his grin was gentle as he then said, "for free, thanks to you we have been able to clean house so to speak. So you and your friends will not have to pay us for any of this." he then looked over the papers of the twins and Mione. His gasp was loud and full of his shock. He looked up and said, "we can look into this for you as well lords and ladies."


End file.
